Easier to Run
by 4everacullenatheart
Summary: After Bella's dad dies and her mom remarries, she becomes a troubled teen who gets kicked out everyschool in phoenix causing the family to move to forks. Is her troublesome ways because of the death of her dad like every1 thinks, or because something else
1. prologue

Prologue 

Life. People say "when life hands you lemons, make lemonade." But what if those lemons are too hard or too sour to be transformed into something sweet and thirst quenching? What if they are thrown at you instead of merely handed to you leaving behind nothing but life long scars and over-bearing pain, drowning you in its sorrow and bitterness, and taking you farther away from those who may truly care about you? Life can tear you down just as easily as it can build you up, causing you more pain than you ever thought could be possible to feel. And when it does, sometimes… its just easier to run


	2. Chapter1A New Start

**A/N:**** Hey everyone. I am so sorry it took me so long to get the first chapter up. I wanted to make sure that it was as good as the prologue so you guys wouldn't be disappointed. This is my First fanfic. I would ask for you guys to go easy on me, but I want your honest opinions so I know if I'm doing a good job, so don't be afraid to be brutal. I can take it. **

**Ok every one here it is, the first chapter. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

*********************************************************************************************************** **

Chapter 1- A New Start

"No!" I woke up screaming. My entire body was shaking and I was covered in layers of sweat. My heart was beating so hard it was practically jumping out of my chest and I was gasping for air.

This is how I woke up everyday. Shaking and hyperventilating because of a nightmare that decided to haunt me during the only time I'm able to escape real life. I guess it's not enough for my memories to hover in my mind during the day, oh no, they have to take over my subconscious state of being too. Figures. Ever since my dad was killed, my waking life became a big pile of shit, so why not my sleeping one too? Well shit it was. Vivid and detailed shit. People who don't remember their dreams in the morning don't know how lucky they are. They get their escape; they get their freedom; and they don't have to relive the day they found their father dead.

_Flashback:_

"_Bella! Help!"_

_I was walking home from school with my two best friends Franchesca and William. Franny was chasing after Willy because he pulled her hair._

"_Nuh-uh Will. You're on your own for this one," I said shaking my head trying not to laugh._

"_I'm going to hurt you William!" Franny yelled getting closer._

"_Oh come on Bella!" Willy was trying to throw her off his trail by running in circles and swerving from side to side. "B-e-l-l-a! Get her aw-"He was cut of by a lamp post._

_I couldn't hold it in anymore. I broke down laughing. _

"_Hahaha… You… Ha… Pole… Haha... __Should have seen… Ha… FACE! Hahahaha!" I was on the floor rolling with laughter and gasping for air. My sides were hurting and I could feel my face darkening due to the lack of oxygen. But I couldn't care less because that had to be the most funniest thing I had ever seen him do since I met him, which is something considering Franchesca and Willy have to be the most hilarious human beings alive when they are together. And It didn't help my state of hysterics when Franny attacked him the minute she caught up._

"_Ah! Franny get off of me!" Willy yelled._

_Franchesca was on his back hitting where ever she could reach while grabbing a fist full of his hair and tugging. "Take that and that and that," she said with a grin on her face._

"_Ok," I said finally recovering from my laughing fit. "I think he's had enough don't you? Plus I don't think your mom wants to bail her ten-year-old daughter out of jail for murdering her brother."_

"_Fine."_

_With one last tug of hair and slap to the head, Franny finally let Willy up. They were both covered in mud and Willy's honey blonde hair was sticking out in every direction. I burst out laughing again. "You two look like you just got pulled around by a dog twice your size through a pool full of mud."_

"_I wouldn't be laughing if I were you Isabella," Willy said looking at me with an evil grin. I immediately stopped laughing and focused on the two standing in front of me._

_They were starring into each others blue eyes having a silent conversation and smiling. After a while they turned to look at me and then back at each other_

"_Get her!" they screamed _

Oh crap, _I thought as I watched their muddy forms lung at me. I jumped out of the way at the last second only to fall in a pile of mud on my own. _Stupid uncoordinated feet.

_Soon I was being jumped on and getting mud flung at me and dumped in my hair. "Ah! Let me go let me go! I surrender I surrender."_

_They both hoped off of me giggling. When they were giving each other high-fives, I called their name and got two large scoops of mud. When they turned to face me I through it at them. _Score._ "Suckers!" I yelled and took of running and laughing. _

_I was only a few houses down from mine when I heard them coming up behind me._

"_Come back here Bella!" Willy yelled_

"_Yeah Bella, we won't hurt you," Franchesca said giggling. I could hear them getting closer, so I started running faster._

_I finally got to my door, when all of a sudden there were mud balls being thrown at me. "We're gonna get you Swan," they said in unison. "You'll never take my alive!" I replied as I ran into my house._

_I ran up to my room to put away my backpack and get my water balloons and water gun. This was war now. "Dad what ever you do, do not open the door. It's revenge of the mud twins out there and I'm under attack," I said getting my ammo and turning back to the door. "Wish me luck dad."_

"_Dad?" I stopped with my hand on the door knob because I haven't heard a single reply from my father ever since I walked in the door. Usually he would say hi and start asking me questions about my day as soon as I walk through the door, but today he didn't. I had just realized how quiet it actually was. I knew my mom was still working her shift at the airport, but my dad should've been home by then. "Dad are you here?" I walked into the living room only to become frozen were I stood._

_There lying on the floor, surrounded by a pool of blood, was my father Charlie Swan. "DAD!" I yelled as I dropped the water balloons and ran up to him. His body sat there lifeless and his once warm sparkling blue eyes were now cold, empty holes. His curly brown hair was matted in clumps all over the place because of the blood that spread to it from the bullet sized hole that was now present in the middle of his forehead. I collapsed to my knees beside him and started caressing his cheek. It was pale and ice cold. I felt tears rolling down my face as I locked eyes with my now dead father. So cold. So empty. I couldn't hold back. I placed my head against his chest and cried harder then I ever had before. It was so silent and he was so still._

_End of flashback_

I shook my head to try and get rid of the memories, but all I succeeded in doing was giving myself a headache. I looked at the alarm clock that was sitting on the desk beside my bed and noticed it read 11 o'clock. I sighed and rolled out of bed so I could get ready for the day.

While I was in the bathroom brushing my teeth, I glanced at my face in the mirror. I was pale and had little circles under my brown eyes. My mahogany colored hair was in a tangled mess around my waist. My eyes were empty, just like they have been ever since that day seven years ago. I looked down at the day old cut that rested on my wrist and the ones that surrounded it and laughed. The things I did to feel something other then what I felt right now. I took one last look in the mirror and went to get dressed.

//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\///\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

Fifteen minutes later I was walking down stairs dressed in a pair of jeans, band t, black and red high tops, and matching black and red hoodie with the hood pulled up. I entered the kitchen to see Renee, my mom, and Phil, my stepdad and fathers suppose to be best friend. I say suppose to be because even though he was always around the house and claimed he would do anything for him, he didn't seem that upset when he found out my father was killed and his murderer was never caught. He seemed more focused on getting my mother as well as other things. Even when my dad was still alive and he came over to 'hangout', he seemed more interested in those other things.

Renee and Phil were silently sitting at the kitchen table watching me as I walked to the fridge and took out a bottle of orange juice. When I put the juice back in the fridge and sat down at the island that was located on the opposite side of the kitchen, I noticed they were still watching.

Finally after about ten minutes of an awkward silence, Renee cleared her throat and began to talk. "Why don't you come sit over here with us Bella?" She said gesturing to the seat that was across from them at the table. I remained seated were I was and just stared at her with the same blank expression I always wore around them. "Please Bella? We need to talk to you."

Silence. "Fine," she sighed.

"Ok, what's going on with you lately? First you are being brought home by the cops at three o'clock in the morning drunk, then you're skipping school and getting into fights, now you're being kicked out of yet another school." She finished waiting for me to answer.

I stayed quiet.

"come on honey what's wrong? You were always such a good kid. You've always been able to talk to me. We were best friends and then one day everything just changed."

I still sat there starring in silence.

"Please talk to me. Is it your father? Is that what this is about? Are you upset I married Phil? Do you think he is trying to replace him, because you know he would never try to do that right? He cares about you too. "

I narrowed my eyes at her. _You have no idea what's going on_, I thought as I looked her in the eyes.

My mom still worked at the airport as a flight attendant so she was usually gone for weeks on end and didn't know what went on with me while she was away. She claims we were close, but if that were true she would have been able to see what has been happening a long time ago. She would have been able to see the truth when she looked at me, but she doesn't and I don't think she ever will because the truth is, I don't think she ever cared.

Renee looked down at her folded hands, sighed, and whispered "we're moving."

I looked at her in shock and spoke for the first time that morning. "I'm not going anywhere." My voice was low but fierce. She looked at me shocked. Her mouth hung open and her eyes were wide. Phil, who had been sitting by her side with an arm flung across her shoulders the entire time quiet, just looked at me with a smug grin plastered across his face and amusement dancing in his eyes. He knew exactly what was wrong with me and he enjoyed it.

After a few minutes passed, Renee was finally able to compose her face. "Yes you are," she said sternly. "Phoenix is not the place for us anymore. I don't think it's the right environment for you, and there are too many painful reminders and bad influences around. We believe," she said pointing between herself and Phil, "that you need a new start to get back to the old you, the real you."

I couldn't believe what she was saying. _The real me? You don't even know me. You never have and you never will. The only person who did is now dead and the 'real me' died right along with him._

I stood up from my seat and walked towards the front door. Before I walked out, I turned back towards my mother and looked her square in the eye. "I. Am. Not. Going. A-n-y-w-h-e-r-e." I said enunciating _anywhere _with ferocity still plain in my voice and stormed out of the open door slamming it behind me.

***************************************************************************************************************

**A/N: Hey. I hope you liked the first chapter. I promise it won't take me another 3-4 weeks to update again. In fact, have already started chapter 2. Please, please, please review and tell me what you think and any suggestions you may have. It would make everything a whole lot easier.**

**Luv u guys.**

**-Niesha**


	3. Chapter2Visiting

* * *

**A/N: Hey every1. sorry it took so long to update. i was having trouble figuring how to get to where i needed to be. I know what i want to happen in the story, i just have a problem getting to it. For those of you who ike my story and want to continue reading it, don't worry, im not going to just quit updating out of nowhere, i will tell you before i stop, but thats not going to happen anytime soon.**

**I want to thank those of you who have written reviews and added my story to your favorites list. You guys rock hard.**

**This chapter might not be that good because i wanted to get it out to you guys, just a heads up. Let me know what you think**

* * *

Chapter 2-Visit

After I left the house, I ran to the only place I felt I belonged.

The sun was shining down through the trees as I made my way to the familiar arch of the Steel-Iron gates. I walked down the rows of neatly lined stones until I came upon the one I was looking for.

"Hey dad" I said as I sat down under my usual tree by my dad's grave. "I know I came early today, but I had to get away from that house. Mom has officially lost her mind. She's talking about moving. Apparently Phoenix is a bad influence and leaving would be good for me. Can you believe that? Can you actually believe she thinks she knows what would be good for me? That women that claims to be my mother wouldn't know what was good for me even if it was written on my forehead."

By now I had gotten up from my spot under the tree and was pacing back and forth. Thinking about what Renee said earlier was making all the anger I felt before come rushing back. _You need a new start to get back to the old you, the real you._

For most of my life Renee was not around much. Her job at the airport kept her away from home at least 3 days out of the week and even some weekends so i hung-out with Charlie. When she was home we would talk, play around, and well act like one big happy family because that's what we were, a happy family. After he died, she started working every weekend and almost everyday of the week leaving me by myself and after a while with Phil. If by some miracle she wasn't at work, she was with who else but Phil. Renee pushed me aside the second dad's casket was lowered six feet underground.

"The person she thought she knew disappeared the minute she married _him_." I said starring at the bushes across from where I stood.

I turned back to where Charlie rested. "They can't make me leave you dad. I won't leave you. Your all I really have and i can't loose you completely." I walked closer to the head stone kneeling in front of it, tracing the words that were carved. _**Here lays Charlie Swan, loved father, adored husband, and cherished friend. Although he is gone, he will not be forgotten. May his love and compassion shine down upon us for all of eternity.**_ "I belong here with you dad, not with them."

***********************************************************

**Meanwhile back at the house (3rd person)**

Renee sat stunned as she watched her daughter storm out of the house. She knew Bella wouldn't like the idea of moving, but she didn't think she would react the way she had.

Sighing she turned to Phil. "What are we going to do now?"

"Don't worry honey, she will come around. Just go ahead and get to work and we will meet you at the new house in three days." Phil said trying to reassure his wife.

Renee had to attend a three day trip to Spain and was going to meet Phil and Bella, who would be leaving tonight, at their new house in Forks, WA.

"Are you sure? How are you going to get her to come? She made it clear she was not willing to move." Renee said getting up and moving to where her purse and suitcase sat by the front door.

Phil got up and wrapped his arm around Renee's waist and placed his chin on her shoulder. "I'm positive" he said, "now go. You don't want to miss your flight do you?" He gave her a kiss on the cheek and opened the door. "Don't worry, I will make sure she gets on the plane."

"O.k." Renee said turning around giving Phil a smile. "Don't forget to finish packing the rest of the stuff and ship it off over night. I love you and see you in three days." she said giving him a quick kiss.

"I won't and I love you too" he said returning her smile.

Closing the door he turned back to the house and looked around. Phil walked up the stairs and down the hall until he came to Bella's room door. Pushing it open, he sauntered over to her bed side table where a picture of her and Charlie stood. Charlie was lain out on the floor with Bella sitting on his back with her arms in the air and her head thrown back in a victorious way. Both had smiles playing across their faces, lighting up their features. _Oh yes,_ Phil thought,_ I will definitely make sure she's on that plane._

***********************************************************

**Back to Bpov**

It was dark by the time I got home. All the lights were off and Renee's car was gone. _Must be at work. Again. No surprise there._

I unlocked the door and made my way to the kitchen. I had been gone all day, just walking around, so i was kind of thirsty. I found a carton of tropicana hidden in the back of the fridge behind a bowl of left over potatoes. There was nothing else so I took it and poured some in a glass.

As I looked around sipping my juice I noticed the house was near empty. Everything except for the old couch set was gone. The creamed colored walls were bare of the pictures that once resided there, the t.v was gone, and the mantel above the fire place was empty. _They actually think I'm going to move. ha. Yeah thats really going to happen._

I finished my drink and started heading upstairs to my room. On the way up, I started feeling dizzy and everything meshed together in a series of blurs. I had to grab on to the railing and use the wall as I made my way to my room so i didn't fall over. Once i made it to my destination, i fell out on my bed and closed my eyes trying to stop all the spinning that was occurring in my head. After a couple of seconds, I heard a sound near my door and opened my eyes to see a figure walking towards me.

"Hello princess" the voice said coming closer. I felt a hand on my face moving my hair back. I tried pulling away, but I couldn't move. I tried screaming, but I couldn't speak. _Go away!_ I shouted in my head. "Now now Bella, you know better then to try and fight." I felt him grab my wrists and place them above my head, securing them with one hand while the other caressed my cheek. "This is our last night in this house so lets make it a memorable one shall we." With that said, he tilted my head to the side giving him the ability to trail kisses along my neck with ease.

_Here we go again. _And then I was surrounded by darkness.

* * *

**Well there you go. Now you know why she didnt want to move. Please review and tell me what you think. I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as i can. Later rocken ppls.**

**Luv Niesha**


	4. Chapter3Unfamiliar

**A/N: ****Hey everyone. Long time no read. Lol. Sorry about that, I know it took me like 4months but I really was trying to get this right. I've been told I'm kinda a perfectionist when I write so I can't really help it, but I told y'all I won't quite on you guys with out a heads up and I meant it. That would just be wrong. Any who, here is the 3****rd**** chapter. I hope y'all like it. Oh wait I do have to make you guys wait a little longer. Chillax its not for that long it's just of course I can't forget to thank everyone who reviewed, what kind of person would that make me now hmmm. Lol. So thank you so much tgurl789, zakisha, aase92, TEAMedwardFORlife2013, ****twilighterfan2424****, ****and everyone else. You have no idea how much I appreciate it. Ok now I won't keep y'all any longer. Lol.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

*

Chapter 3-Unfamiliar

_"Come back here Bella!"_

_"Never!" I said running behind a tree._

_"Why don't you just give up and take this mud ball like a man?" Willy said getting closer. I began to weave my way through the trees that were placed throughout the lawns trying to loose my pursuer until I could get my own ammo._

_Finally I was able to come upon a large mud puddle. Scooping up a large hand-full I turned back to Willy with a grin. His eyes went wide as they landed on the massive dark brown blob. "Run," I said as I started walking towards him. At the command he took off like a bat out of hell around the corner of a house. Laughing, I followed ready to throw when the scene that was just before me changed. _

_Instead of trees standing tall with Willy trying to hide behind them, I was starring into a pair of cold blue eyes surrounded by a pool of deep red. I dropped the ball as I stood looking into the eyes of my father. I tried to step forward and reach out for him, but when I moved forward it was like I didn't move at all. He stayed the same distance away from me. When I tried again, the same thing happened. It was like I was pushing him away with every step. _

"_Daddy?" I whispered as tears started to feel my eyes. As the word left my mouth, I felt something cold seep into my shoes and swell around my ankles. When I looked down I felt my stomach tighten. I was now standing calf high in my fathers blood and it continued to rise. I looked up horrified. Again I tried moving, but the blood was like a wall closing in on me not allowing penetration. "DADDY!" I yelled trying my hardest to brake through but not succeeding. _

_The wall was up to my neck by now, moving its way up to my mouth. In the distance I could hear something that sounded like laughing. "Help me please," I called out frantically to whoever was there, but no one came. "At least help my dad," I begged. This only made the laughing increase. The wall was over my head engulfing me in darkness. I let out one last scream as fell down the dark tunnel. "DADDY!!!"_

_**_

I was jolted awake by a loud crash from somewhere in the distance. Cold sweat clung to my body like a veil of glistening milk. The dream decided to come in for its routine visit, but of course I was not surprised. After seven years of the nightly reoccurrence they were expected. What I wasn't expecting was the sudden wave of nausea that washed over me. "Ugh! What the hell!?" I cried out as another loud crash of what sounded to be thunder caused sharp bursts of pain to erupt throughout my skull and down to the rest of my body, paralyzing me to the bed. I could not move any part of myself. The more I tried just sent more waves of nausea running through me until it was nothing but a thick cloud of suffocation. I started to panic as the bile in my stomach began rising to my throat. "Oh sh-" I didn't have a chance to finish my statement before I was on my side emptying my entire stomach onto the floor.

I fell back on the bed closing my now watery eyes. My nose was burning from the smell of the acidic waste my body produced while the muscles in my throat loosened from their tight positions and my esophagus dulled its own burn. I couldn't understand why I was feeling the way I did. I know it wasn't the side-effects from a hangover because I didn't drink any alcohol last night. I think. Even if I did it never caused me to feel this bad, no matter how wasted I got. At least I'm pretty sure it didn't. GAW! I couldn't remember anything that happened last night. The more I tried to think the worse the throbbing in my head felt. The last thing I did remember was sitting at the cemetery talking to my dad about Renee. Maybe it's a good thing I couldn't remember, especially if it's anything like what usually happens when Renee is gone for a certain amount of time.

Frustrated, I let out a sigh and rolled over to my side, glad that the pain submerged enough to allow me the privilege to do so. As I shifted around, I could tell something was different. I could sense that something was not right.

The pillow that was placed under my head seemed too fluffy and the scent of strawberries that usually tainted the case was replaced by what seemed like... lilac? The blanket that covered my body felt heavier then its normal nonexistent self. Usually with the smothering heat and humidity claiming the air 24/7 there was no need for a big blanket, but for some odd reason I couldn't feel the overbearing heat waves, instead, it was so cold I could faintly see my breath leaving in little wisps of white smoke.

Before I could fully process anything the sound of my alarm clock decided to intercede. Closing my eyes and letting out another sigh, I swung my arm out to stop the buzzing but found myself hitting nothing but the floor. The force of my swing sent me rolling out of the bed and plowing face first onto a space in the carpet where my dresser with the still screeching alarm clock should be. _Wait a minute. Carpet? We don't have carpets in our house._ As that realization along with my early assessments clicked in my head only one thing made sense.

_OH. MY. GOD. I've been kidnapped!!!_

At that thought I immediately jumped up, ignoring the still present ache in my head, and ran to where I thought the door to a way out may be. Since the storm outside continued to roar on- still not understanding how that was minutely possible since it vaguely rained in Phoenix- the room was being lit by the lightning, creating dim paths around the room making my goal to escape that much easier.

After tripping over my feet a couple of times and slamming my hip on the corner of something sharp, I was able to find my way to the door. The hallway seemed to go on forever as I ran around numerous amounts of corners. _Christ almighty. Why did my kidnapper have to have such a long ass hallway?_

I tried to check behind me to make sure I hadn't alerted anyone in the house that I was awake by being too loud, but being me I should have known better than to look anywhere else but forward while running, especially in an unfamiliar place. If I did, I would have known that I was not on a one story surface but a two and would have saved myself the privilege of falling down a hell of a lot of stairs and getting a bruised ass to match my hip.

When I hit the bottom step I rolled over to my back with a groan. I didn't stay down for too long because I as soon as I caught sight of the front door I hopped up and made a run for it not even bothering to look around to make sure no one heard me.

Right when I had my hand on the door knob, ready to burst out to freedom, I heard a voice that froze me where I stood. "Bella!?"

*

**A/N: There you have it. I'm not to proud of the dream because I was rushing to get it done so I can post this. Yes I wrote the first part last, don't ask why, that's just how it happened. Lol. I planned on the chapter being longer, but like I said earlier, its been 4months. Sooooo, tell me how you liked it, hated it, what you think I should change, anything. Just leave it in a review or pm me. Oh and by the way thank you Kasa15. You sent me my first pm. I was so excited. Yes I got excited over a pm. Don't judge me. Lol. Anyways, yeah just tell me what you thought, it would help so much. Gotta go. Luv everyone.**

**~Niesha **


	5. Author's Note

Hey everyone. I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm so sorry. I've been kinda busy dealing with home and school things, but I have started the next chapter and will update as soon as I finish with it. I totally meant what I said about not quitting the story and I won't, so if i don't update for a while it doesn't mean I won't at ever again. I will try not to keep you guys waiting too much longer. hopefully I can get the next chapter up before I have to start school in 3 weeks. Luv u guys and I'm so so so sorry. Talk to you soon.

~Niesha


	6. Chapter4New Town

Chapter 4-New Town

There I stood, hanging on to the door knob for dear life, stunned by a sight I was not expecting to see when I turned around. In front of me, dressed in a thigh length baby blue robe and slippers, clutching a steaming cup with one hand and holding her chest with the other, was none other than Renee Swan.

"Bella, honey, are you ok? I just saw you fall down the stairs. Are you hurt?" Ignoring her questions, I ran to where she stood not too far away from me.

"Oh sweet baby Jesus, they got you too," I said taking her hand in mine.

"Who-"she started to say, but I cut her off.

"We have to get out of here before they come for us. We have to go now." I said as I tried pulling her towards the door.

"Wait who got me? Before who comes? Sweetie, calm down and tell me what's going on." Renee pulled me back and turned me to where I was facing her.

Calm down? Calm _down! _How could she expect me to calm down at a time like this? Some psycho or psychos, because there's no telling how many of them there are, can jump out, cut us open and bathe in our entrails while they laugh in gleeful delight at any minute and she's standing here asking me dumb questions? Yeah, calming down is the farthest thing from my mind. The only thing I can think about is escape but that's kind of impossible if the woman won't move!

"Will you come _on?_ We have to go before the kidnappers come back." I said as I turned and continued to try and pull her to the door.

"Kidnappers? Bella what on God's green earth-" Before she could finish her sentence a look of recognition passed across her face. She shook her head while closing her eyes and mumbling to herself. "Phil told me how she's been drinking so much these past few days she hasn't been able to stay conscious. I didn't realize it was this bad though."

I couldn't understand a word that was coming from her lips. "What are you mumbling about?" I saw she was about to answer but I cut her off because there were more crucial things to worry about. "Just forget it," I said tugging her hand again. "We need to leave. The kidnappers-"

"Bella there are no kidnappers."

Now it was my turn to be confused. "What? Then how did I get here?"

"Phil had to carry you on the plane because you were so drunk you could barely walk. You were so upset about the move you have been drinking yourself into oblivion for the last three days. I'm not surprised you can't remember anything from what Phil's told me. "

"I have not- Wait, what do you mean three days? I was just with dad yesterday." I was so confused. I clearly remember Renee trying to tell me we were moving, leaving to visit dad, and coming home. OK, the last part was a little fuzzy, but I do remember it all happening _yesterday. _Then something else she said flashed through my mind. "Did you just say plane?"

"Yeah, how else would you have gotten all the way here?"

I felt my heart stop beating for a fraction of a second. "Where… Where is here?"

"Forks, Washington. Sweetie, are you ok?"

I was frozen.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Wa- Washington?" Renee nodded her head and squeezed my hand as a smile spread across her lips. "How could you?" I asked.

The smile faded from Renee's face as she placed her hand on my cheek. "I told you, there is nothing for us in Phoenix anymore. I think it's time to let it go and move on. It's for the best baby. " Suddenly a white flash of anger filled every inch of my 5 foot 2 frame. I snatched my hand out of Renee's and took as far of a step back as I could before bumping in to the door.

"You have no _idea_ what's best for me. If you did, you wouldn't have made me move."

"Of course I know what's best for you. I am your mother after all."

Her words just made my blood boil even hotter. "You… Are _not…_My mother," I said reaching for the door knob behind me. Renee's face fell with every word that came from my mouth. "You haven't been for years."

"Why would you say something like that?" She looked hurt as she asked me this, but I chose to ignore the little amount of guilt I felt for her and answered her question.

"Because it's true!" I was getting so mad I was shaking. I had to get out of there. I turned the knob and stormed out of the house.

When I stepped outside a huge gust of wind reminded me that I wasn't in Phoenix anymore so I didn't really have anywhere to go. There were only two directions I could go, the left which looked like it lead further in to a population of mediocre buildings, and the right which didn't seem to have as many buildings and homes occupying it. The weather made it clear I couldn't keep standing still in only the pair of mini, red, cotton shorts and a white tank top I was wearing and I refused to go back into the house and deal with Renee so, because I don't like being around too many people, I went right.

There were trees everywhere. As the houses started thinning out, they were replaced by more and more trees. Soon, that was all that was left. Big ones; little ones; tall; scrawny; dark green; light green; they were everywhere. The more I continued walking, the thicker they became until finally, I found myself on a cliff top overlooking the ocean with the grey sky as a back drop.

I've seen oceans in plenty of TV shows and movies but never in real life. Charlie grew up in Florida near Daytona so he would always go to the beach. He had so many stories about when he was younger that he told so many times I could recite every word from memory. Each one made me want to visit more and more, but after something happened to his parents in his child hood home, he moved to Arizona and never looked back. Now that I stood on the edge watching the waves crash against the rocks, it fully hit me... I'm not in Arizona anymore. As that thought jumped around in my head, the breath was knocked out of me causing me to stumble. No words. There were no words to describe what I was feeling in that moment. Renee had taken me away from everything I've ever known as well as the one person who kept me as sane as I was with my screwed up life. Now it was all gone. How could she claim to be my mother but not realize the things going on in my life, especially if it's happening right under her nose, then take me away from all that I've ever cared about? No, she quit being my mom a long time ago.

Looking around I spotted a boulder near the edge of the cliff overlooking the ocean and sky. I sat down and watched the waves as something my dad would always tell me after every one of his stories.

"_Ah Bells, if you ever have something troubling your mind or upsetting you, the best place to go is the beach. If you sit in a nice quite place facing the ocean, the waves will wash all your cares away."_

Remembering those words, I just looked out into the ocean and listened to the waves crash and the birds sing. With every note from nature, I could feel my anger and sadness wash away, leaving a peaceful comfort in its wake. Charlie was right as usual.

I sat on the cliff top until I could see the sky turning a lighter shade of gray then before. I knew I needed to get back to the house soon but I was too reluctant to leave. With a sigh and one last look, I got up and made my way back through the mini forest.


End file.
